futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Futurama Wiki:Current events
Current Events is a centralized spot on the wiki where the community can discuss topics that concern the whole of the wiki. Think of it as a talk page for the entire database. If you want to open up discussion about a particular article, please do so on the Talk: page for that article. Don't forget to indent and sign your posts to make discussion easier to navigate. Quotes We're doing a lot of restructuring here, so I'm setting up this space for us to talk about the changes. First up, I want to talk about quotes. There are quotes on a lot of episode pages, including whole sections on some pages -- Love's Labours Lost in Space is an example. On Muppet Wiki, we had a lot of problems with quotes, and eventually decided to take them out entirely. So I want to bring that up here, and see what people think. The problem is that the selection of quotes involves picking the one line (or more) that you think is the funniest or most important -- which is a matter of opinion. It's a really well-written show, so a list of "memorable quotes" could end up being a transcript of half the episode. Personally, I think we should include quotes as part of the text -- for example, the article on a character can use quotes to demonstrate aspects of the character's personality. But I think a list of quotes on an episode page ultimately ends up being clutter. What do other folks think? -- Danny (talk) 22:23, 28 December 2007 (UTC) *I agree we should keep "Quotes" sections out of episode articles. For "in universe" articles, we could perhaps restrict quotes to one per section? --Imperialles 01:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) **Per Imp. Maybe laying out a layout guide for various types of articles would be beneficial? That way, new users, and eventually new admins, of this site will have some type of base to work from so that episode, character, etc. articles have a standard among them. Just some food for thought :) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 01:14, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::I dunno; I'm mixed about a layout guide right now. Will that help out new admins, or make them feel restricted? -- Danny (talk) 12:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) *Well, I meant it as more of a guideline for new admins and new users, rather than cold, hard "policy"...I don't think anything carved in stone would work at this stage in the game. Like I said above, it's just a suggestion to help point new users/admins in the right direction when they have questions of their own. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 15:57, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Episode It seems that every episode seems to have its own layout, with none really the same.Sgtcook 21:22, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :It seems that a good place to start would be using a standard infobox/sidebar. A lot of the later episodes seem to use some sort of table rather than the infobox/sidebar. --Topher 20:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I'd like to throw the table in a river, and hurl the river into space. Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 10:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) All Over Guide I think it would really benefit this community as a whole if we were to establish a guide for things that pop up frequently. For example, Ellipses485 and I have been discussing capitalization of species; when it's appropriate and when it is not. Another thing could be commonly misspelled words. We could also lay out guidelines for the quotes: on MemoryAlpha, the Star Trek wiki they try to stay at 6 quotes or less per episode. Something else that may be of use (especially in light of the two Anthology of Interests) is a page describing "canon", what it means to Futurama and this wiki. Any thoughts? (If there is already such a page then I'm sorry, and can someone point it out to me?) -- Dhalia 14:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC)